The invention relates generally to power management for an engine coupled to loads. More specifically, the invention relates to power management for a service pack having an engine driving various services, such as an air compressor, an electrical generator (e.g., a welding generator), a hydraulic pump, and possibly other loads.
A prime mover (e.g., engine) generally drives various loads, which can potentially overload the engine, reduce fuel efficiency, increase pollutant emissions, and so forth. The overload condition is common in portable generators, such as engine-driven welder-generators. The typical engine is small and, thus, has limited output power to drive the electrical generator. If the engine drives multiple loads, then the overload condition is more likely to occur.